Harry Potter a Ironie osudu
by Amren
Summary: Jedno slovo, jen jedno nepříliš dlouhé slovo a jejich život se změnil v hroznou noční můru, ze které už není návratu. Příběh, který nemá naději na dobrý konec, může začít.


Tento příběh není takovým, jaký normálně čtete a ukazuje fandom Harryho Pottera z jiného úhlu a to především z toho drastického, akčního a temného. Mnoho lidí si stěžovalo, že originál je pohádka, tak jsme udělali to, co si čtenáři přejí, z pohádky jsme udělali přesný opak.

Amren & Markus

* * *

Už minimálně stokrát se podíval kolem sebe do všech směrů. Začínal si připadat jak šílenec nebo spíš paranoik. Tuhle oblast, kam jeho oči dosáhli, zkontroloval tolikrát, že už ji znal nejmíň nazpaměť. Zasněžené stromy, zamrzlé jezírko či studánka v dáli a všude stále bez přestání padající sníh. Nemohl nijak ze sebe setřást tu zimu, která ho pohlcovala přitom, co na něj padaly ohromné sněhové vločky. Třepal se díky tomu jak strom ve větru a ani hůlka v jeho rukou mu nedokázala pomoci. Hůlka, podíval se na ni znova, jak rád by místo téhle měl tu vlastní, tu která mu zachránila pokaždé život, a na kterou byl taky pyšný, když si ho v jeho prvním ročníku vybrala, legendární hůlka s jádrem z pera fénixe. Teď ale držel v ruce hůlku, která mu nepatřila, a proto ho také skoro neposlouchala, ale aspoň mu přidávala ten pocit jistoty, který ztrácel každou chvílí.

Ron se vrátil. Kousek vedle jeho ruky ležel znovu objevený Nebelvírův meč, dokonce se jim podařilo chytnout znovu rádio a mohli se od srdce zasmát těm humorným řečem, které tam vedli jejich přátelé, ale ani jedno z toho mu nedokázalo sebrat ten pocit, že bez své hůlky není celý a že její ztráty bude v nejbližších dobách litovat.

Jeho hrozné náladě ani nepřidalo to, že pokaždé, když se pokusil zavřít oči a usnout, tak se mu zdáli nějaké noční můry, které se vždy shodovali v jednom, byla tam Nagini. Ten slizký a obrovský had se plazil v každé jeho noční můře a přelézal přes překážky, jako byl vánoční věnec složený z růží či jiné absurdní věci, které jakoby mu ukazovali, jak je všem pro smích. Vždy když se vzbudil, ať už na hlídce nebo jinde, měl hrozný pocit, že někdo kolem něj chodí a nepřestává se mu vysmívat, což mu vždy znechutilo myšlenku na další spánek.

Jeho myšlenky jakoby probudili jeho přátele, kteří se o něčem sice šeptem ale živě bavili. Unaveně si nad tím odfrkl, jak rád by spal tak spokojeně jako oni. Sem tam když je přišel na hlídce zkontrolovat, tak viděl, jak spí v náruči toho druhého, a i když z toho měl radost, nepřestávalo ho štvát to, že on je jediný, kdo je den co den psychicky ničen nočním můrami.

„Harry? Pojď se dovnitř zahřát," vykoukla ze stanu Hermiona a on rád vzal za vděk jakoukoliv změnu stereotypu hlídky. Když ji míjel, vrátil ji půjčenou hůlku a posadil se k Ronovi, který se snažil naladit rádio.

„Myslím, že je to zbytečné. Chvíli jim potrvá, než se přesunou a zabezpečí své okolí," pověděl a přerušil tím snahu svého kamaráda.

„Asi máš pravdu, ale nechci nic ponechat náhodě."

„Chápu to," položil mu s úsměvem ruku na rameno a sám rádio vypnul.

„Myslíte si, že on je opravdu v jiné zemi?" změnila téma Hermiona a oba se na ni překvapeně podívali. Samozřejmě si uvědomil, že myslí Voldemorta, ale nechápal, proč si na to zrovna vzpomněla teď.

„Určitě hledá tu hůlku," pověděl opět znovu pohlcen svou posedlostí o bezové hůlce.

„Harry o tom už jsme mluvili," povzdychla si Hermiona.

„Proč se o tom ale nechceš bavit? Proč, Hermiono? Vol-"

„Ne Harry," vyskočil ze sedu Ron.

„-Demort prostě po té hůlce jde," dokončil svou větu a pak mu Ron zacpal ústa.

„To jméno je tabu, nesmí se vyslovovat!" vykřikl a jeho hlas se rozezněl po celé pláni, kterou obývali. Jenže jeho hlas nebyl jediný zvuk, který byl slyšet. Ihned poté se ozvalo prásknutí od několikanásobného přemístění a Lotroskop na stole se začal točit, až málem z toho stolu spadl. Najednou byly slyšet kroky i hlasy, a tak Ron rychle vytáhnul Zhasínadlo a veškeré světlo ve stanu zmizelo.

„Vyjděte ven! Nepokoušejte se dělat něco šíleného, jinak okamžitě zaútočíme, míří na vás půl tuctu hůlek!" ozval se hlas ze tmy a než stačil cokoliv udělat, tak se na něj Hermiona otočila a zamířila mu hůlkou přímo na obličej, a pak už jen viděl paprsek, který mu narazil do obličeje a on přepadl přes židli a bolestivě si skrýval rukama svoje opuchlé tváře.

Chtěl se zvednout, aby alespoň viděl o něco víc, než jen to nic, které viděl přes své bolavé a zraněné oči.

„Zůstaň ležet, ty nulo!" ozvalo se naštvaným a sebevědomím hlasem a dostal ránu do obličeje, která tentokrát nebyla od kouzla, ale od tvrdé rány pěstí, která nebyla poslední, protože ještě vnímal, jak narazil hlavou do něčeho tvrdého, což bylo vlastně to poslední, co cítil.

„Vzbuď se, hajzle!" uslyšel naštvaně kousek od svého ucha. Už se probíral a tak podle něj bylo zbytečné to dvojnásobné kopnutí, které ihned za sebou dostal a tak se schoulil do klubíčka před další bolestí.

„Nechte ho být!" uslyšel hlas Hermiony, což mu na jednu stranu zvedlo náladu, že tu není sám, ale na jednu stranu, mu to skoro dralo slzy do očí. Zklamal, nedokázal je ochránit a budou trpět spolu s ním, což byla věc, před kterou je chtěl ochránit.

„Mlč, ty mudlovská šmejdko," ozval se ten smrtijed a viděl, jak na ní plive.

„Okamžitě přestaň!" uslyšel Rona, jak brání svou přítelkyní.

„Nebo co zrzku? Omráčíš mě smradem z toho otřepaného hábitu?" zasmál se hrozivě tenhle napůl zakuklenec a jen tak asi ze srandy nakopl Rona, který ze sedu skončil rozplácnutý na zemi. „To tě snad naučí, chovat se uctivě."

„Selwyne, přišel si na to, jestli je to Potter nebo ne?" uslyšel tu nejvíc nenáviděnou mrchu, na celém tomhle širém světě, ale jak mohl být jen sekundu tak naivní, aby si myslel, že když je chytili, tak jí tu nepotkají.

„Ne!" odsekl smrtijed, „Ty hlupáci, co ho přinesli, nezjistili nic, jsou to idioti."

„Dávej si pozor, o kom mluvíš," ozval se nebezpečně další smrtijed.

„Nebo co Šedohřbete, pokousáš mě?" ozval se ironicky zase ten první smrtijed.

„Dost!" ozvala se Belatrix, „přiveďte Draca, ten ho pozná, nebudeme volat Pána, dokud si nebudeme jistí a dokud si ho pořádně neužiju," zasmála se šíleně, až ho to donutilo na sucho polknout. Jeho mysl mu ukázala mnoho věcí, co nechtěl vidět, ale zatím má naději, neví, kdo on je.

„Co s tímhle zrádcem a touhle šmejdkou?" zeptal se mlsně a úchylně Šedohřbet.

„Odveď je každého zvlášť do vězení, pak ti dám volnost, když si je chytil," odehnala ho Belatrix, „a přiveď s sebou Draca!"

„Nešahej na ní!" snažil se bránit Ron Hermionu, ale po chvilkovém Cruciu to vzdal. Musel zavřít oči a snažit se vypustit nářky Rona a vzlykot Hermiony. Celé to byla jeho chyba a oni musí takhle trpět. Kdyby jen…kdyby…ano to slovo, neměl je brát vůbec s sebou, skončil by tu sám a o jeho smrti by se nikdo nedozvěděl a třeba by ani nikdo netruchlil.

„Copak Pottříčku," ukončila jeho myšlenkový pochod Belatrix.

„Jmenuji se Dudley, Dudley Dursley," snažil se napodobit hluboký hlas svého bratrance.

„A tu jizvu na hlavě, máš od toho, jak si spadl z postele, viď?!" zašišlala, čímž pobavila všechny smrtijedy. „Tyhle idioty jsi možná obelhal, ale mě neoblafneš, Pottříčku. Díky tobě, moje obliba u našeho Pána vzroste, ocení mě veškerým blahem, že jsem tě chytla."

„Někde se asi stala chyba, nějak zapomínáte, že jsme to byli my, kdo je chytil," ozval se další člověk někde za jeho zády.

„Ty sis dovolil na mě promluvit?! Crucio! Tady máš tu odměnu! Crucio! Kdo další?!" rozčílila se Belatrix a střídavě mířila hůlkou na několik míst. „Vypadněte z mého domu! Vy majetnický bastardi! Dostanete své peníze, já je nechci, ale nebudete tu špinit památku mých předků! Vypadněte!"

„Jdeme hoši, dostaneme potom svou odměnu," pověděl asi jejich velitel a všichni kolem něj prošli, kromě toho jedno, který dostal dvojitou dávku nepromíjené kletby, toho museli jeho druhové podpírat.

„Á Draco, jsem ráda, že jsi přišel. Pojď, podívej se na něj a řekni, je to Potter?"

„Já nevím," povzdechl si Draco, když se k němu přiblížil.

„Podívej se z blízka, nemůže ti ublížit. Podívej se pořádně a řekni, je to Potter?"

„Vypadá nějak divně, jenom ta jizva mi ho připomíná, nic víc."

„Draco, drahoušku," stoupla si před něj jeho matka, „jestli zavoláme našeho Pána a on to bude nějaký vandrák, všechny nás ztrestá, podívej se na něj ještě jednou."

„Nevím matko, není mu až na jizvu podobný a teď pokud mě omluvíte, jdu si lehnout," odsekl rozmrzele Draco a vydal se pryč.

„Jistě," povzdechla si Narcisa, „Budeme si muset počkat, jestli je to kouzlo jistě přestane časem působit.

„Já to z toho parchanta dostanu, Crucio!" zakřičela Belatrix a začala ho mučit. Cítil tu bolest…tu bolest, která ho provázela už tolikrát, pocit, že veškeré vaše svalstvo a orgány jsou bodány neviditelnou silou v takovém rozsahu, že kdyby to nebyla jen psychická bolest, do pár sekund byste zemřeli.

„Belatrix!" nesmíme ho zabít, přerušil její výstup Lucius, „jestli to bude on a nebude schopen se ani postavit, náš Pán nás ztrestá."

„Mdloby na tebe," pověděla znechuceně a on se konečně potopil do blahodárného spánku, ale kdyby jen věděl, co ho ještě čeká, jak rád by zůstal tam, kde teď byl.

Než otevřel oči, několikrát si začal opakovat: „Byl to jen sen, byla to jen další noční můra, nikomu se nic nestalo," ale ta bolest na rukou a vlastně na celém těle říkala něco jiného. Otevřel zničeně oči, ale nechtěl vědět, co uvidí.

„Ten parchant se vzbudil!" uslyšel okamžitě poté, co jeho oči uviděli to místo, kde byl i včera.

„Vítej v pekle, Harry Pottere," rychle vstala Belatrix a přistoupila k němu. Za ní stál už jen Malfoy senior a ten Selwyn, „už se nemůžeš vymlouvat, že jsi někdo jiný, Pottříčku. Vidíš se v zrcadle?" zasmála se hrozivě a opravdu ve vzdáleném zrcadle poznal sám sebe. Kletba přestala působit. „Víš Pottříčku, náš Pán je teď pryč a vrátí se až za nějaký čas, za tu dobu si s tebou můžeme dělat, co chceme a s těmi zrádci taky, ale tu šmejdku jsme nechali Fenrirovi, on má rád nevinné holčičky, i když nechápu, co se mu líbí na takové odporné šmejdce-."

„Nechte Hermionu na pokoji!" zařval naštvaně. Nechtěl nad tím přemýšlet, určitě blafuje, Hermiona je v pořádku, prostě musí.

„Fenrir vždy dotáhne svou práci dokonce, stejně jako já je vcelku zásadoví," zasmála se Belatrix a jen tak ze srandy do něj strčila hůlkou, aby se rozhoupal. Až vlastně teď si uvědomil, že visí na nějakém provaze za ruce a má na sobě jen spodní prádlo.

„Selwyne, aby si věděl, jak jsem vděčná, máš právo začít, to jediné pravidlo znáš, nesmí zemřít, ale zbytek…"

„Rád," ušklíbl se sadisticky smrtijed, „Víš, co je zvláštní Pottere? Pro mě nejsi ani nějak významná osobnost. Nikdy jsme se nesetkali, ale přesto mám takový výborný pocit, že tě můžu mučit, do té doby, než začneš prosit o milost," zamlaskal si sám pro sebe.

„Ne!" snažil se odporovat.

„Ale ano," zašklebil se smrijed, „Frigus Aquamenti," vypustil z hůlky ledovou vodu, která ho od hlavy k patě smočila.

Tohle nebylo tak strašný, proběhlo mu hlavou, ale okamžitě této myšlenky litoval, když se ho dotkla hůlka a jeho tělem proběhl obrovský šok. Jediné co vnímal, byla bolest, která ho nutila sebou třepat. Bylo to nesnesitelné, jestli si někdy stěžoval na Cruciatus, tak tohle bylo něco jiného. Cítil, jak elektřina prostupuje jeho celým tělem, jak mu vstávají vlasy na hlavě, jak srdce buší na úplně jiné frekvenci, než by mělo, jak adrenalin v jeho těle se snaží, aby neumřel, ale jak rychle tohle vše přišlo, tak to zmizelo. Věděl, že kdyby teď nevisel za ruce, dopadl by na zem a ani by se nepohnul.

„Dobrá práce, Selwyne, velmi zajímavá podívaná," ohodnotila to Belatrix a její sadistický úsměv připomínal ten, který měl i Lucius.

„Nechte mě ještě párkrát, pokud se to nepřežene, tak jeho srdce nepřestane fungovat a můžeme ho takhle mučit dlouho," pousmál se smrtijed.

„Jen si posluž, stejně bych lepší zábavu dnes již nenašla," pokrčila rameny a tak Selwyn přikývl a znovu do něj pustil proud. Naštěstí jeho adrenalin nezmizel a tak bránil srdce, aby nepřestalo bít. Jeho tělo se zmohlo na pouhé cukání a jeho mysl se zmohla pouze na myšlenku, ať tohle všechno skončí. A někdo byl milostivý, když druhý pokus skončil a třetí ještě nezačal, tak přišlo sladké bezvědomí.

Celou noc nebo přesněji plnou část spánku ho rušily noční můry. V těch se stávalo to, co prožil před tím, než upadl do bezvědomí. Jenže v těchto snech Selwyn nepřestal, mučil ho do té doby, než jeho tělo bylo pohmožděné a než se z jeho kůže kouřilo, byl prostě jak prase na ohni. Všichni se tomu smáli a pořád dál a dál na něj lili vodu, jen aby se víc smažil, jen aby dál trpěl, alespoň do té doby, než zemře.

Probudil se na ledové zemi, která ho studila do tváří, vlastně cítil zimu na celém těle a ještě aby ne. Jeho trenky byly mokré, stejně jako celé tělo spolu s vlasy. V této místnosti nebylo více než deset stupňů nad nulou a tak když ležel na ledové zemi, vypadalo to, jako kdyby k ní přimrzl.

Než otevřel oči, snažil se sluchem zjistit, jestli je to vůbec bezpečné, protože kdyby na to někdo čekal, aby mohl dostat další ‚lekci' tak by radši dělal bezvědomého, alespoň do té doby, než ho vzbudí nějakým příjemným způsobem, třeba kopancem…

Každopádně nebyl tu nikdo, to byla jediná jistota, protože v této kobce nebo jak to lépe nazvat, by nikdo z nich na něj nečekal, to bylo více než jasné. Podíval se na své ruce, které se stále klepali, jako kdyby se z toho šoku stále neprobrali nebo to bylo jen tou zimou? Kdo ví.

Dal veškerou svou sílu, aby se zvedl z ledové země. Když se alespoň nějak posadil, nechal oči přivyknout tmě a snažil se najít cokoliv, co by mu pomohlo z této bezvýchodné situace. Neměl strach o sebe, už přece věštba jasně mluvila o tom, že je ohromná šance, že zemře, ale co Ron a Hermiona, ti se musí odtud dostat, to byla jeho jediná starost a možná i poslední věc, kterou chtěl udělat.

Jeho oči probádávaly tmu a snažili se zachytit cokoliv, naprosto cokoliv, co by mu dávalo nějakou naději, ale vzhledem k tomu, že tu nebylo ani okno a ty dveře byly jistě kouzelně zamčené, nepřišel na nic, co by mu dávalo alespoň nějaké plané naděje.

V sedu se snažil trochu prokrvit nohy, jestli se má někdy postavit, bude to nezbytný krok proto, aby alespoň zůstal vůbec stát a neublížil si ještě sám. Po nějakých deseti minutách se přidržován o sloup, který tu byl přímo uprostřed toho vězení, dostal na své vlastní a udělal stále držící se sloupu několik kroků. Poté, co si byl jistý, že už to dokáže, obešel celou krychlovou místnost a nenašel vůbec nic.

„Sakra," zaklel, když do něčeho kopnul, pomalu přidržujíce se zdi, se skrčil a tu věc vzal do rukou, ústa mu zůstala překvapením otevřená. Byla to kniha, a jaké pro něj bylo překvapení, že když ji otevřel, písmo začalo svítit, po zdi se svezl na zem a bez brýlí se snažil přiblížit si jednotlivá slova.

Datum neznámý, čas bohužel také.

Rozhodl jsem se napsat tento deník, aby až mě zabijí bez získaných informací – nebo až je získají – tak aby po mě něco zůstalo. Omlouvám se, že je to psané mou vlastní krví, nejdražší a hlavně jedinou tekutinou, co mám k dispozici. Bohužel ta milá paní, co mi uřízla už druhý prst, mi žádný brk a kalamář nechtěla půjčit. Každopádně jsem se snažil pomocí magie z toho udělat něco, co se bude dát číst i po tmě, snad ti čtenáři ušetřím práci, ale Merlin ať dává pozor, aby to žádný čtenář nečetl, protože pokud ano, skončí stejně hrozně jak já…

Tímto první strana končila, musel se několikrát nadechnout, už to že ten dotyčný nemá dva prsty, mu nedělalo dobře od žaludku, a kdyby něco jedl, jistě by to v sobě neudržel.

Omlouvám se za nedokončení myšlenky, ale musel jsem asi upadnout do milosrdného spánku. Dle mých výpočtů je to více než týden, co tu jsem a za tu dobu, jsem prožil tolik bolesti, jako jsem neprožil za celých třicet osm let svého života a to jsem nějakou šikanu zažil. Lidé jsou tu šílení, sadističtí a Merlin ví, že neznám dostatečná slova pro popsání mých myšlenek. Jenže dokud nezemřu nebo jim neřeknu, kde se skrývá má manželka a mé děti, budou mě držet, týrat a mučit. Ať při mně drží síla, aby mě dřív zabili, než ze mě něco dostali a zvlášť, když mám nějakou přirozenou odolnost proti Veritaséru…už jdou, slyším je…

Druhá strana deníku nebyla o mnoho pozitivnější, chtělo se mu brečet, chtělo se mu řvát, ale věděl, že by si tím vůbec nepomohl, musí přežít, aby Hermioně s Ronem pomohl utéct, přece jim to a hlavně sám sobě slíbil. Chtěl přetočit na další stranu, ale tak jako člověk, který napsal tento deník, uslyšel kroky a tak ho rychle zahodil do kouta a potichu se doplazil na místo, kde ho včera zanechali.

„Lumos," zasvítil mu přímo do očí smrtijed, takže zůstal na chvíli dezorientovaný a než si stačil něco uvědomit, ležel svázaný. „Belatrix se nudí a tak snad s tebou zažije nějakou srandu," zasmál se hrozivě a pomocí kouzla ho za sebou táhl. Vůbec mu nevadilo to, že nemůže mluvit, ani že ho táhne po schodech a on každým schodem si víc a víc poraňuje záda a láme nohy.

„Přivaž ho zase nahoru!" přikázala Belatrix, jen co je uviděla.

A tak se stalo, vylítl nahoru, kde ho kouzelné provazy svázaly a on zase nesl váhu celého těla na svých slabých, poraněných a ochablých rukou.

„Finite," pověděla nevýrazně a jakoby znuděně a on tak konečně mohl mluvit i hýbat se. „Dneska tu mám větší srandu, než to včera, i když jsme se bavili také," řekla a spustila se salva smíchu, i když jemu bylo spíš k pláči.

„Co ode mě chcete," dostal ze sebe zničeně.

„Zábavu samozřejmě," pronesl Lucius a svému vtipu se i zasmál, „tu šmejdku jsme darovali Fenrirovi, takže nám zbýváš ty a ten zrzek a jelikož zrádci nikdy nic nevydrželi, musíme použít tebe a navíc, jistě nás odměna nemine, když padneš Pánovi k nohám a budeš prosit o zabití a on ti třeba milosrdně vyhoví."

„Konec řečí," utnula rozhovor Belatrix, „za čistokrevné hovoří činy, nikoliv slova," pokračovala a vytáhla nějakou lahvičku z hábitu. Poznal, že už je zle, z jejich potěšených a natěšených pohledů. Nechtěl vědět, co to je za lektvar, ale ani v tomto neměl štěstí. „Určitě tě zajímá, co to je viď? Je to lektvar od Snapea, sice toho bastarda nenávidím, ale jeho umění se mu nedá odepřít, kdyby ano, vlastnoručně bych ho zabila. Copak? Divíš se, že tvůj profesor je vážený smrtijed a jeho výrobu okusíš na sobě?" zasmála se Belatrix a přistoupila k němu co nejblíž, až cítil její dech na svém holém těle.

„Nech mě být," začal sebou házet ve snaze, že mu dá pokoj nebo si dá alespoň nějaký odstup.

„A přijít tak o zábavu?" vysmívala se mu do tváře a bylo vidět, že se bavili všichni, kromě něho samozřejmě, jenže pak na něj něco nalila a on cítil, jak mu to rozežírá kůži. Zakřičel, protože takovouto bolest v životě necítil. Bylo to, jako když vám někdo vytrhává maso a ještě na něj nalévá sůl či pepř. Dokázal se podívat na to místo, a když uviděl vyžrané místo na svém těle, začal zvracet, neměl sice co, ale dávicí reflex nemohl zastavit. To potěšilo Belatrix a tak vylila dalších pár kapek na druhou stranu a on tak mohl sledovat, jak jeho kůže se rozštěpuje a kousky masa se začínají spékat společně s kůží. Cítil bolest, která ho přiváděla k šílenství, mysl mu říkala, ať si prokousne jazyk a vykrvácí, že to bude pro něj osvobozením. Jenže asi i tuto myšlenku viděla Belatrix a jednoduchým kouzlem nechala jeho tělo ztuhnout, ale bolest nekončila. Obě místa pálila a on mohl vidět krůpěje krve tekoucí z místa dopadu kapaliny, dolů po jeho spodním prádle až na zem. Jenže to ji nejspíš motivovalo v pokračování a dalších pár kapek dopadlo na jeho hruď. Pach spáleného masa okamžitě přistála v jeho nose a on opět dostal nutkání dávit.

„Snape své práci nejspíš rozumí," zasmál se Selwyn a drkl Belatrix do ruky, takže několik možná i desítek kapek přistálo na jeho hrudi a nohách. Řval jak šílenec, jenže to nebylo slyšet. Hýbal se a mrskal sebou v domnění, že pár kapek spadne na podlahu dřív, než se mu zažere do kůže, ale spíš jen kapky roznášel po svém těle a trpěl tak víc, jenže to už nevnímal. Bolest snad už nemohla být větší. Z jeho těla se stal potok jeho vlastní krve, a když pod sebou viděl kaluž blahodárné krve, začal upadat do mdlob. Kdo ví, jestli kvůli ztrátě nebo kvůli pohledu na své zubožené tělo.

„Omdlel!" pověděla rozčileně. Jak si to ten fracek mohl dovolit, ještě přece neskončila!

„Jestli zemře-."

„Nepovídej mi do mé práce," odsekla a i když si to vůbec nepřála, zastavila krvácení, ale zdržovala to, přece jenom pohled to byl k nezaplacení. Potter jí tu visí a vypadá tak, jak si ona vždy přála, plný děr a spálenin a pod ním krev, hodně krve, strašně moc krve! Kdyby mohla, zabila by ho vlastní rukou, podřízla mu hrdlo, ale nemohla! Tak strašně si to přála a nemohla. Jenže tohle jí nikdo nezakáže, ani Lucius, prostě nikdo!

„Můžu ho vzbudit a zkusit si to taky? Vypadá to zábavně," pověděl ten otrapa Selwyn.

„Toho nevzbudíš, dostal, co si zasloužil, tudíž by dál už nevnímal," odfrkla si, „radši ho odnes, ať si odpočine, zítra je přece taky den," zasmála se hrozivě a naposledy se podívala na visící tělo Harryho Pottera, chlapce, který přežil, ale brzo zemře a její Pán bude mít radost a jistě ji odmění, bude jeho nejvěrnější a s těmahle si už nějak poradí.

„Říkal Pán, kdy přijde?" slyšela Luciuse a tak se na něj otočila.

„Něco hledá," pověděla chladně, tenhle člověk si ani nic jiného nezaslouží. Zklamal Pánovu důvěru tolikrát, že měl už dávno zemřít, škoda, že se nemůže o to postarat sama…

„A jak dlouho?" pokračoval dál s hloupými otázkami.

„Jak dlouho bude chtít! Může mu to trvat, jak dlouho chce a my na něj počkáme!"

„Nemluv se mnou takhle, jsi v mém domě, nezapomeň na to," odsekl chladně Lucius a výhružně na ni zamířil prstem.

Chtěla ho zaklít, ale to by Pána nepotěšila, ne bohužel nemůže. „Jdu dolů," řekla s největším chladem v hlase a otočila se na podpatku, musí se přece podívat na Fenrira, snad tu šmejdku nezabil, má s ní hezký plán, plán, kdy tahle mudlovská šmejdka skončí a to jí vyhovovalo.

„Ne, prosím ne!" uslyšela výkřik prosby, což ji strašně potěšilo, byl to dobrý plán ji nechat Fenrirovi.

„Ale jo holčičko, konečně!" tentokrát uslyšela sadistický hlas Fenrira a vešla ve chvíli, kdy se na ní hrabal a ta šmejdka ležela skoro nahá.

„Přehoď přes ni ty hadry! Nebudu se dívat na její obludné nahé šmejdské tělo!" vykřikla okamžitě, když to uviděla, byl to ten nejodpornější pohled, nahej mudlovskej šmejd.

„Řekla si, že bude moje!" rozčílil se Fenrir.

„Změna plánu, napadlo mě něco úžasného," pochválila sama sebe, „doufám, že si s tou…šmejdkou…ještě nic neměl," pověděla zhnuseně.

„Ne, právě jsem se chystal, zatím jsem si s ní jen hrál, má ráda, když ji někdo říká pohádky o tom, že ji znásilní několikrát denně," zasmál se šíleně Fenrir a jí to vytvořilo taktéž úsměv.

„Dneska ji nech takhle, ještě s ní mám jeden nevyřízený účet. Pro dnešek máš volno, ale neboj, nechám ti ji, ať tak nebo tak," slíbila nakonec a Fenrir vypadal spokojeně, ale teď tu zůstala sama s napůl svlečenou šmejdkou.

„Tak, teď mi povíš, kde jste našli můj meč!" zavřískala a spustila na ní jedno Crucio za druhým, ale věděla, že tím neskončí. Co nevydržel Potter, to si vyzkouší na ní, jí přece zabít může a to jí donutilo ke smíchu, ke smíchu, který všichni považovali za sadistický.

Zase se probudil, zase…proč nemohl zůstat v bezvědomí, proč nemohl zemřít, proč…tolik otázek a na žádnou neznal odpověď, ani na tu, jak se zbavit té bolesti. Podíval se po tmě na své tělo a to už nepoznával, minimálně deset spálených míst a dalších minimálně deset rozežraných. Jeho nohy už odmítali poslouchat a tak po zadku odstrkujíc se rukama, se snažil dostat k deníku, třeba ten člověk na něco přišel. Třeba…další slovo, které přidávalo víc starostí, než ubíralo.

Nějakou dobu jsem se nemohl ani pohnout, minulé mučení mi strhli všechny nehty na nohou a pak asi i pro zábavu mi ty prsty po jednom uřízli, pěkně pomalu a já trpěl jak zvíře. Jenže to jim nestačilo, i po tomto jsem mlčel a tak přešli na vyšší úroveň. Přistoupila ke mně ta děva s dýkou v ruce a řekla mi, že mi vypíchne oko, když to neřeknu a já to nemohl prozradit, ne když už jsem přečkal tohle. Poslal jsem ji do háje a ona mi násilně vrazila dýku do oka. Takže na této stránce už jsem jen karikatura člověka, bez prstů na levé ruce, bez prstů na nohou, bez oka a s probodaným tělem na třiadvaceti místech, ale dokud dýchám, pořád doufám.

Každým dalším slovem se mu spustilo více a více slz. Brečel kvůli utrpení tohoto člověka a taktéž kvůli tomu, že ho čeká podobné. Kdyby alespoň věděl, čím to zastavit, udělal by to, ale takhle? Takhle mohl jen dál číst a doufat, že ten člověk dopadl lépe, než to vypadalo.

Včera kyselina, nějaká pálivá směs do ran a vroucí kotel vylitý na mé nahé tělo, nejsem lékouzelník, ale dle mého názoru mám popáleniny druhého stupně na tak sedmdesáti procentech těla, alespoň tu ruku jsem si ošetřil, abych mohl pokračovat v psaní. Má paměť přestává po ranách do hlavy fungovat, vždy si musím třikrát předchozí stránky přečíst, abych vůbec věděl, proč a co vlastně píšu. Jak rád bych tu psal, jak se jistě dostanu domů, jak se stane zázrak, ale nevěřím tomu. Jediné co mě drží na živu, jsou myšlenky na mé děti a mou lásku, jen kdybych je ještě mohl vidět a políbit, jenže už by mě ani nepoznali. Mé vlasy a pokožka hlavy je sežehlá, mé tělo vypadá jak cedník a obličej bez obočí a oka, mi na kráse, také nepřidá. Snad zítra…udělám cokoliv, aby mě zabila, i kdybych ji měl ukousat bez zubů, udělám cokoliv, abych ji donutil. Zítra zemřu a tobě čtenáři přeju, aby ses odtud dostal a jestli to dokážeš, odnes tento deník mé ženě, ale ať ho neotevírá, jen by pro mě smutnila.

Má poslední magie by tento deník měla směřovat k ní, snad je láska opravdu tak mocná, aby to dokázala, jestli ne, tak ať na mě alespoň vzpomínají v dobrém…

Další člověk co zemřel. Nebylo žádné další pokračování, takže to dokázal. Vyprovokoval je, aby ho zabili. Konečně měl po utrpení, položil ten deník vedle sebe a rozhodl se, že pokud bude někdy možnost, odnese ho pryč, to bylo jediné, co pro tohoto člověka mohl udělat, alespoň jako poděkování, že mu ukázal, na co se má překvapit a co ho ještě čeká. Už ho alespoň nepřekvapí. I když z představ, že mu někdo bude lít na tělo vroucí kapalinu a vybodne mu oko či urve nehty, ho nijak neutěšilo, právě naopak, začal se klepat jak osika a cítil, že jeho tělo ho odmítá poslouchat, jak by taky mohlo. Měl by to nějak skončit, jakkoliv, ale on tu jen takhle leží a čeká, až si pro něj někdo přijde.

A to bylo sotva pár okamžiků poté, znovu ty dunivé kroky po schodech, znovu vrzání dveří a znovu oslnivé světlo do očí, kdyby to světlo bylo radši to, co čeká na konci tunelu.

„Vstávej, zrůdo!" vykřikl ten Selwyn a nepřestával mu svítit do očí.

„Jen si mě odtáhni! Mé nohy už nefungují, budeš si mě muset odtáhnout!" zařval a smutně se zasmál, proč by to měl trpět, stejně když bude potichu, ničím si nepřilepší.

„Já ti ukážu, že vstaneš! Crucio!" zakřičel smrtijed a začal ho mučit, ale on se ani nepohnul, necítil bolest, jeho mysl už nebyla v pořádku, a tudíž odmítala přijmout další psychickou bolest. „Co?! Tak to nebude bolet?! Assa in tuo succo!" ale bolest znovu nepřišla, jen další kouzlo psychické bolesti, které na šílence už neplatí. „Bastarde! Okus rány bičem!" oháněl se nepříčetně smrtijed hůlkou a každým dalším pohybem ho rána šlehla po těle. Bránil si obličej rukama, skoulel se do klubíčka a kryl si tím veškeré důležité partie. Nechtěl, aby mu vypíchli oko nebo něco podobného, bolest už nebyla tak velká, ale možná jen proto, že adrenalin a slabost dělali své. Přišlo ještě několik desítek ran, pak byl klid a bylo slyšet jen dvojité hluboké oddechování.

„To bylo vše?" řekl bez sil.

„Ty-."

„Neplýtvej slovy, jsi stejně jen slaboch. Kdyby si nebyl, zabil by si mě, ale takhle se jen schováváš za hůlku, jsi srab," dostal ze sebe zničeně.

„Polez!" omotal ho provazy z hůlky a táhl ho za sebou přes celou celu, ale jelikož nechtěl prožít stejnou bolest díky schodům, pohyboval se tak, aby se co nejméně zranil.

„Dojdi odchytit tu malou bestii Griphooka! Musím se dozvědět jak se ta mudlovská šmejdka dostala k mému meči!"

„Nebudeš mi poroučet!" slyšel odpověď od Luciuse.

„Jestli se dostali ke mně do trezoru, zabije nás! Takže dělej, co říkám!" zakřičela Belatrix, než si všimla, že Selwyn už jeho dotáhl na obvyklé místo.

„Tvá šmejdská kamarádka mi odmítá říct, kde jste to vzali! Ale ty mi to jistě povíš, o to se postarám," pověděla šíleně Belatrix a už si vůbec nevšímala odcházejícího Luciuse a přistoupila k němu.

„Z-začalo pršet a najednou místo ka-kapky dopadl meč," řekl výsměšně.

„Crucio!" vyštěkla Belatrix a bylo vidět, jak si užívá jeho klepání a bolesti, která stále nepřestávala. Jeho ruce se začali silně třást a jeho svaly ochably a on tak padl na obličej a stále se třepal pod tak silnou bolestí.

„Jestli zemře…" ozval se Selwyn.

„Mlč!" okřikla ho Belatrix a naštvaně přerušila kouzlo, „nenechám tě odpočívat! Imperio!" použila na něj zaklínadlo a on nemohl vzdorovat a cítil, že jeho mysl je nahrazena myslí někoho jiného. „Postav se!" to byl příkaz, který slyšel a tak bolestivě udělal to, co mu bylo přikázáno, ale na nohou se neudržel a dopadl znova na zem. „Zve…" začala první hlásku ostře, „…dni se!"

On se snažil, nic jiného stejně udělat nemohl. Znovu se dostal na kolena a pomocí rukou vyšvihl se do stoje, ale podlomila se mu pravá noha a spadl na hlavu. Cítil, jak mu po ní něco teče, ale něco mu říkalo, ať to nevnímá, ať se zvedne, když mu to přikazují a tak se opět nějak zvedl a několik sekund se musel na nohou udržovat, ale dokázal to. Postavil se.

„Accio!" uslyšel ženský hlas a kousek od něj dolevitovala velká nádoba s vodou, „potop se! Ponoř tam hlavu! Dělej!" dalších pár příkazů a bez rozmýšlení udělal ten krok. Opřel se o hranu a strčil tam bez nádechu celou hlavu. Ledová voda začala krásně chladit, a když otevřel oči, uviděl, jak se na několika místech zbarvuje voda jeho krví. Připadalo mu to jako zábava, jako kdyby to byla hra, jenže to ho přešlo, když zjistil, že mu dochází dech a tak začal zmateně mávat rukama a hlavou, ale když ji chtěl vynořit, došlo mu, že to nemůže, nemůže zklamat ten ženský hlas, který mu tohle přikázal. Tak jenom více mával rukama a hlavou. Zmocnila se ho panika. Dělal zmatené pohyby, čímž více spotřebovával energii a tělo tak začalo chtít více kyslíku. Jeho mysl mu ale náhle řekla, že se přece může nadechnout a tak to udělal. Vdechnul velké množství vody a ta začala proudit do žaludku. Měl nutkání zvracet a kašlat, ale nebylo kam, všude kolem něj byla voda. Čím více se snažil kašlat, tím více se mu do žaludku dostávalo vody a tím bylo více tlačeno na plíce.

Jenže v tu dobu ho někdo surově chytil za vlasy a vytáhl z vody. Jeho prvotní myšlenka byla se znovu potopit, přece mu to přikázali! Ale jeho snahu přerušilo silné držení za vlasy a také to, že začal zvracet veškerou vodu, co se mu dostala do žaludku. Zvracení střídalo kašlání a naopak. Teprve po několika sekundách, kdy byl naprosto bez sil, z takového množství vydané energie, ho ta síla pustila a on tak spadl na hranu nádrže a pak dolů na podlahu. Jeho mysl mu stále říkala: „Zvedni se, potop se!" ale jeho tělo nereagovalo, prostě tam jen ležel a kašlal a snažil se tolikrát nadechnout, jako kdyby ten kyslík mu měl někdo ze vzduchu ukrást.

„Jestli ho chceš zabít a pak se nechat popravit od Pána, tak se ti to daří náramně," podotkl ironicky Selwyn a s rukama na prsou si prohlížel sadisticky se šklebící Belatrix.

„Přežil by to," odsekla Belatrix a zrušila Imperius.

„Nevšiml jsem si, že Potter je ryba."

„Přestaň mě poučovat!" rozčílila se znova Belatrix.

„Tak jen pokračuj, zabij ho, ale ať si tě Pán popraví samotnou, já s tím nebudu mít nic společného!" vyštěkl jí Selwyn do očí a on tak mohl mezi nádechy pozorovat končící hádku.

„Slabochu!" zařvala mu ještě Belatrix do zad a pak viděl, jak se její pohled zabodl do něj, „Jsme tu konečně sami, Pottříčku," zasmála se a pomocí kouzla ho paralyzovala v poloze, kdy měl natažené nohy a ruce podél pasu. Musel nehybně ležet na vzduchu ve vodorovné poloze, jen hlavou mohl hýbat a to těžce, „tohle se ti bude líbit, je to šmejdské mučení a když tvá kamarádka je šmejdka, jistě se ti to bude líbit, když se s nimi pakluješ!"

„Na-nas-naser s-si," dostal ze sebe mezi záchvaty kašle, který mu skoro trhal plíce. Sledoval, jak odněkud tahá nějaký šátek a pak už měl i ztuhlou hlavu, kterou ihned ten šátek přikryl. Nechápal důvod, jestli nemá vidět, jak mu uřízne něco či co, ale každopádně strach už nepřicházel, jeho mysl už nedokázala zaregistrovat ani tak základní pocit, jako byl strach.

Najednou z ničeho nic pocítil, jak jeho hlava klesla ve vzduchu níž než zbytek jeho těla, ale šátek na hlavě stále držel a pak na jeho ústa a nos začala padat nějaká tekutina. Cítil, jak se topí, snažil se hýbat hlavou, ale samozřejmě nemohl, paralýza fungovala tak, jak měla. Voda nepřestávala téct a on tak znova začal kašlat a dávit se, naštěstí pro něj nebylo co, ale už na to neměl a tak jen přes padající vodu na jeho pusu zařval: „C-Co chc-chceš?"

„Já? Nic," zasmála se Belatrix, ale voda přestala téct, alespoň něco.

„N-nic?"

„Správně, není nic, co bych od tebe chtěla, jen tě zničit a to se mi daří!" pokračoval v děsivém smíchu, ale šátek mu z hlavy sundala a zrušila levitující kouzla, takže znovu spadl, tentokrát ale i na záda a hlavu. Věděl, že má minimálně otřes mozku, ale asi to nebylo něco, co by Belatrix trápilo, „ale můžu tě přestat mučit, ale musíš udělat jednu věc," zablýskalo se ji ďábelsky v očích.

„C-co?"

„Dojdeš za tou mudlovskou šmejdkou a řekneš jí, jak nesnášíš šmejdy, že je odpad, že je to zrůda a že jediné co si přeješ je její smrt! A já jí milosrdně vyhovím! Pán bude nadšen, že sis přál její smrt! Harry Potter si přál zabít svou šmejdku! Konec odporného romantického příběhu!" povídala nadšeně a v jejích očích bylo vidět pouze šílenství, ale to on nemohl udělat, prostě nemohl.

„T-to nemůžu…"

„V tom případě začneme něco řezat, co třeba zezdola?" zasmála se Belatrix a viděl, jak vytahuje odněkud vrhací dýku.

„N-ne!"

„Ale ano, Pán si nevšimne, že ti něco chybí!" pokračovala v bestiálním smíchu a blížila se k němu s ostřím v ruce. Rozhodl se, že neustoupí a tak mu dýku zabodla jen povrchně do pupíku a pomalu začala postupovat níž. Zanechávala za sebou krvavý šrám a spousty krve, které už neměl tolik.

„Dost!" zařval v mukách, „u-udělám t-to…"

„Výborně! První rozumná věta," pochválila ho a svázala předtím, než odešla, tak mohl po zvednutí hlavy vidět zhruba pěti centimetrový šrám na břiše a spoustu spáleného, opáleného či rozežraného místa na hrudi. Naklonil hlavu na stranu a znovu začal zvracet, jen vodu a žaludeční šťávy, nic jiného tam už totiž neměl.

„Polez, zrůdo!" slyšel Belatrix, a když se za tím hlasem otočil, uviděl ji, jak tahá svázanou Hermionu za vlasy. Divil se, že nekřičí, ale její ústa se pohybovala a tak pochopil, že je umlčená. Byl rád, že ji vidí v rámci možností v pořádku, někdo přece jen nedopadl tak špatně, alespoň něco.

Jenže poté si ho všimla a její výraz se změnil na překvapený. Chtěl jí dodat sebevědomí a ujistit ji úsměvem, ale místo toho se spustil jeden z těch kašlů, kdy je člověk schopný vykašlat si orgány.

„Lehni mrcho!" hodila ji Belatrix na zem a odstranila ji umlčovací zaklínadlo.

„Harry!" ozvala se ihned.

„Drž hubu šmejdko! Harry ti chce něco říct, tak pozorně poslouchej, jinak tě umlčím!" znovu se zasmála a Hermioně začali téct slzy po tvářích, alespoň to si ještě uvědomoval. Sebral veškerou svou sílu a pomalu se postavil na nohy, vidět jí, mu dodalo to málo síly, co na to potřeboval.

Pomalu krůček po krůčku se k ní přibližoval. Věděl, co musí říct, aby ukončil tuhle bolest, bude to tak nejlepší, jen pár slov, co je na tom, že je řekne. Hlodali v něm pochybnosti, ale nechtěl tu bolest už snášet a tak to musí říct a zvlášť, když si to Belatrix přála, třeba opravdu pak skončí s mučením.

„Harry," zavzlykala Hermiona potichu, když měla pohled na jeho zchátralé tělo, které připomínalo umučenou bestii ne člověka. Viděl v jejích očích lítost a smutek a…kdo ví co ještě.

„P-pos-poslouchej mě!" pověděl tvrdě, a když viděl, že se tak stalo, padl na kolena těsně před ní, ale víc neudělal. Věděl, že na ně míří hůlka od Belatrix, „M-musím ti…ti kon-ečně ř-říct pravdu," dostal ze sebe a podíval se na ďábelsky tvářející se Belatrix, která byla jistě ráda, že jí to vychází podle plánu. Svině, řekl si pro sebe a začal pořádně dýchat, aby alespoň tu jednu větu řekl, bez zadrhávání.

Ještě zvedl ruku a chytil ji za její svázanou ruku, což už začínalo vytáčet Belatrix a tak spustil: „Zabije mě, chci ti jen říct, že ti strašně moc děkuji, že si se mnou byla ve všech časech a že si strašně vážím našeho přátelství," dostal ze sebe a když viděl už napřaženou hůlku a majitelku vykřikujíc nějaké kouzlo, dodal: „a mrzí mě, kam jste se kvůli mně dostali."

„Crucio!" zařvala a přibližovala se k němu blíž. Mučila ho a jen periferně viděl, jak kope do Hermiony. Už si jí nevšímala a dál mučila jeho, „toho budeš litovat!"

„Proč si mi odnesla mojí hračku?" přišel naštvaný Šedohřbet a zamračeně ukazoval na Hermionu.

„Dones sem ještě toho rezavce, mám nápad, jak tohle dokonat!" okřikla ho a šáhla si na znamení a za pár sekund, kdy bylo slyšet jen jeho oddechování a Hermioniny vzlyky se tu objevil Selwyn, Lucius a její manžel. Chvíli se divil, jak je možné, že přivolala jen je, ale pak si uvědomil, že tohle nebude ten největší problém a zvlášť, když Šedohřbet dotáhl taktéž Rona.

„Připoutej ty dva vedle sebe támhle k těm kůlům," přikázala mu hned Belatrix.

„A jaký dva?" zeptal se jí naivně Šedohřbet a viděl, jak trošku přestřelil.

„Toho krvezrádce a tu šmejdku, ty idiote. Kdybych neměla dneska tak dobrou náladu, už bys tady asi nebyl."

Šedohřbet už neváhal a tak udělal, co po něm chtěla. Přece jen poslední dobou se k němu chovala až moc hezky, teda oproti normálu a on na tom nechtěl nic měnit. Jen, co dopoutal vězně, tak kolem nich vyrostla jakási bariéra a nikdo až na Lestrangeovou nevěděl, co je zač.

„To je jen kvůli soukromí, přece nebudou ti dva primitivové poslouchat, když se baví dospělí," zasmála se svému vtipu.

„To by tu, ale nesměl být taky Šedohřbet," přisadil si Lestrange a vlkodlak jen temně zavrčel, čemuž se ostatní zasmály.

„Máš pravdu drahý, ale on je jen taková výjimka potvrzující pravidlo, tak a teď konec srandiček začíná divadlo nebo snad nechcete vidět tu šou, kterou jsem vymyslela?" zeptala se jich.

Nikdo neprotestoval a ze všech očí bylo poznat, že jsou zvědaví na to, co se bude dít dál, a tak dál pokračovala.

„Takže Pottere, ty budeš hlavní hrdina této tragikomedie, abys rozuměl, tragická bude pro tebe a komická pro nás," dneska měla opravdu dobrou náladu. „Tvým úkolem bude zapíchnout jednoho z tvých přátel nebo zemře dlouhou a bolestivou smrtí, za kterou budu stát, a ty se na to budeš muset celou dobu dívat a ten druhý přežije a už ho po dnešku nebude nikdo mučit."

„To nikdy neudělám!" zařval na ni Harry.

„Tak v tom případě je to na mě," řekla tvrdě Belatrix, zamířila hůlkou na Rona a nahlas vyslovila: „Assa in tuo succo."

Kletba zasáhla Rona, který to nečekal, a i kdyby ano, tak by s tím těžko mohl něco udělat. Začal se hrozně potit. Těžce dýchal a rudnul. Nemohl to vydržet a bylo vidět, jak řve a zároveň s sebou hází. Smrtijedi se tomu smáli, začali se i vsázet, jak dlouho to vydrží. Hermiona celá vystrašená k němu něco říkala, ale on to nemohl slyšet. Najednou z něho začala stoupat pára a už to vypadalo, že má namále.

„Nééé nech už toho, já to udělám," zařval na ni Harry a Belatrix to kouzlo zrušila a bylo vidět, že to udělala nerada.

„Je vidět, že jsi přece jen zmoudřel," řekla mu Belatrix, následně natáhla ruku a zavřela oči. Po chvíli se jí v ruce zhmotnila dýka. Namířila na ní hůlkou a chvíli na ní vysílala kouzla.

„Tady jí máš," podala mu ji a on se nerozhodně otočil k jeho dvěma přátelům. Když je viděl, jak jsou spoutaní u těch kůlů a úplně bezmocní, tak si prostě nedokázal představit, že jednoho z nich chladnokrevně zabije a hlavně koho z nich. V hlavě se mu udělal zmatek a díky nějakému zkratu se otočil zpět a mrštil tu dýku po Lestrangeový. Letěla k ní a on už si myslel, že se pomstí alespoň na ní, i když ho to bude stát jeho život i životy jeho přátel. Dýka se však zastavila sotva centimetr od jejího oka. Vzala jí ze vzduchu a bylo na ní vidět, jak je naštvaná.

„Crucio, crucio, crucio," mučila ho pořád do kola, „když jsem říkala, že můžeš zabít jen jednoho z nich, tak jsem to myslela vážně a ne že si budeš hrát na odvážného Nebelvíra a budeš se snažit o nemožné. Copak tě nenapadlo, že proti takovým blbostem jsem tu dýku nezačarovala, nebo že jsem tak pitomá jako ty. Takže nepokoušel mojí dobrou náladu a dělej, to co jsem ti řekla a žádný kraviny nebo uvidíš, jak vypadá smrt z rukou Belatrix Lestrangeové," řvala na něj a on se rozbrečel.

Jeho psychické síly byli na dně a už nevěděl, co dělat dál. Ležel tam, a kdyby do něj Selwyn nekopl, tak by se snad nerozhýbal už k ničemu, teda pokud by někdo z nich nezačal zase mučit někoho z jeho přátel.

„Dávám ti ještě jednu šanci Pottere, ale tohle bude už poslední, tak žádný hlouposti, má trpělivost není věčná," řekla a hodila mu dýku k nohám. Zvedl ji a postavil se na nohy, což se mu povedlo až na podruhé. Jeho síly byly skoro vyčerpány dlouhým a častým mučením.

Rozklepaně došel ke svým dvěma zmučeným přátelům. Přes slzy neviděl. V ruce třímal dýku, kterou neupustil jen díky křečím, které mu v tom bránily. Nechtěl se jim dívat do očí. Viděl by jen bolest, která by ho do konce jeho krátkého života budila ze spaní, teda jestli by dokázal vůbec usnout. Doufal, že tohle je jen sen, další noční můra vyvolaná Voldemortem, a ne realita. Musel si vybrat mezi nejlepšími přáteli. Ze začátku se rozhodoval, koho zabije pro to, aby ten druhý mohl žít. To se ale změnilo, teď nevěděl koho vysvobodit z tohoto zkaženého světa. Nejraději by tu dýku zabodl sám do sebe, ale nemohl a ani nechtěl, protože pro něj přijde rychlá smrt. Avada z hůlky samozvaného Lorda Voldemorta. S tímto osudem byl smířen, ale že sám bude muset zabít jednoho ze svých nejlepších přátel, s tím nikdo nepočítal. Posranej osud. Věděl, že už z této situace neuteče, a tak chtěl udělat to jediné, co mohl. Ukončit trápení jednomu ze svých nejlepších přátel. Nechvátal a ani nemohl, protože to nešlo. Nebylo to snadné, ani když se pevně rozhodl to udělat. Bál se, moc se bál. Sebe zklamat může, ale přátele? Pro něj znamenají všechno dobré, co na světě zažil. Jako jediný ho neviděli jako hrdinu, ale jako obyčejného sedmnáctiletého kluka. Věděli, že on není hrdina a ani jím být nechce, bohužel ostatní to neviděli a jen slepě doufal, že vyřeší všechno za ně.

„Potříku, buď jednoho hned zabiješ, nebo se o ně postarám já?" ozvala se Belatrix

Asi jí to přestávalo bavit. Nechtěl se dívat na smrt umučením svých dvou přátel. Jednomu z nich mohl ještě pomoci. Byl úplně vysílen a ruku měl zlomenou, přesto se mu podařilo s větším vypětím sil dýku zvednout. Zavřel oči. Nechtěl vidět ten nejhorší okamžik svého života.

„Dělej!" zařval Malfoy.

Bodnul. A jakmile ostří dýky smočila krev, opustila tento strašný svět další dobrá duše. Hlavou mu začínali projíždět vzpomínky na všechny věci, které spolu zažili. Na ty dobré i špatné, na všechna nebezpečí, která museli překonat. Na jejich seznámení hned první cestou vlakem do Bradavic. Jak dva měsíce na to zneškodnili nebezpečného horského trola, který se dostal do školy a na konec prvního ročníku, překonávání ochran Kamene mudrců. A to byl teprve začátek. Rok co rok dostávali možnost toto přátelství utužovat a i když se mnohokrát pohádali, tak jejich přátelství pokračovalo dál pevné jako skála, až možná přerostlo v něco víc. Vztah sourozenecký. Pomalu si začínal uvědomovat, že neztratil jen osobu velmi blízkou, ale i část sama sebe, část své vlastní duše, kterou už nic nenahradí. Pozdě. Z této cesty už není návratu a on by se tak rád vrátil.

Hermionino tělo se svalilo na zem. Omdlela. Nemohla se asi dál dívat, jak její nejlepší kamarád zabíjí svého nejlepšího přítele. Harry zdrceně klesl do kolen a objal mrtvé tělo, Ronovo tělo, tělo svého nejlepšího kamaráda jakého za svůj krátký život měl. Chtělo se mu brečet, ale neměl co. A tak alespoň vykřikl. Řval jak starý lev, který v boji utržil smrtelné zranění. Jeho bolestivé úpění doprovázel smích Belatrix a ostatních Smrtijedů, kteří si takovou šou nemohli nechat ujít. Vyžívali se v jeho beznaději. Dokázali ho úplně otrávit a i kdyby se snad odtud dostal, tak by bylo velmi pravděpodobné, že by spáchal sebevraždu. Už neměl pro co žít. Všechny jeho morální hodnoty se rozplynuly. Kecy o tom, že láska zvítězí, jsou pro něj už jen plané řeči. Řeči, které vedli jen ti, co měli na světě štěstí. Měl ho i on, chvíli, ale tentokrát ho štěstěna opustila. Už ví, že bez ní by nebyl nic. Nebyl by žádný chlapec, který přežil, ale jen další bezvýznamná oběť jednoho černokněžníka. Zůstal by navždy zapomenut mezi stovkami dalších.

„Tak co Potříku, jak se ti líbilo zapíchnutí toho krvezrádce?" mála se Belatrix.

Nemohl se pohnout natož promluvit. Byl úplně mimo. Ronova krev mu protékala mezi prsty. Byla stále teplá, ale ani to pořádně nevnímal. Snad si ani neuvědomoval, co udělal. Možná ani nechtěl. Uzavřel se sám do sebe a realitu se snažil nevnímat. Doufal, že to je jen zlý sen, ale bál se, že kdyby se probudil, dolehla by na něj pravda. Důvod, proč tohle udělal, se mu najednou zdál bezvýznamný. Prý pro jeho dobro. Nechtěl už na to myslet. Snad si pro něj smrt už taky jde.

„Vezměte ho a připoutejte ho ke zdi, ať se pěkně dívá, jak tu jeho čubku pořádně zmučíme," ozval se Malfoj a Selwyn ho kouzlem zvedl i s Ronovým tělem, které stále křečovitě držel v náručí. To se mu nelíbilo a tak mu ho vyrval z rukou a odhodil ho jako pytel brambor do rohu mučírny, kde se k němu hned seběhlo pár krys, které neváhali a začali hodovat. Ani po smrti jeho zmučené tělo nenalezlo klid.

Připoutali ho na okovy přímo naproti Hermioně. Taková slavná osoba přece musí mít lístky do první řady. Chudák Hermiona, která se po menší sprše vrátila do reality, měla v očích jen děs. Bylo na ní vidět, že věděla, jakému osudu unikla, ale zároveň si i uvědomovala, co jí díky Harryho rozhodnutí čeká. Zkrátka smrt rychlá by pro ni byla daleko lepší, než to co přijde teď.

„Vždyť jsi říkala, že už jí mučit nebudete, slíbila jsi to," zamumlal vyčítavě na Lestrangeovou.

„To sice ano, ale zajímalo by mě, odkdy věříš Smrtijedům," vysmála se mu do očí, „a navíc, přesně jsem řekla, že jí nezabijeme a po dnešku jí nebudeme mučit, takže z toho vyplývá, že do půlnoci si s ní můžeme hrát a pak až jí hodíme zpět do cely, je jen na ní, jak dlouho bude žít," dodala.

„Ty svině," řekl potichu.

„Crucio," vyslala na něj neodpustitelnou kletbu. Začal s sebou házet a řval jako pominutý. Po chvíli byla kletba přerušena. Přece jen mu nemohla usmažit mozek nebo v lepším případě z něj udělat idiota. To už by se s ním Pán Zla asi těžko mohl bavit na úrovni.

„Že by si konečně začal se mnou mluvit slušně, co?" zeptala se.

Harry jen slabě zakýval hlavou. Nebylo to moc, ale jí to naštěstí stačilo. Důležité bylo, že vnímá a může si s nimi užít další část představení.

„Tak co Lestrangová, můžu si konečně vybrat tu svojí odměnu?" optal se Šedohřbet, který už nedočkavě postával u Hermiony a mlsně se na ní díval, zatímco ona se snažila dělat, že neexistuje.

„Ale jistě je teď tvoje," s grácií jí hodné mu přisvědčila, „jen se nenech moc unést, musí ještě žít, abychom si s ní mohli taky chvíli hrát a taky jí moc nepocuchej. Přece víš, že si hrajeme rádi, ale hlavně dlouho," zasmála se tomu vtipu a Malfoy se Selwynem a Lestrangem jí hlasitě přizvukovali.

„Neměj strach," odpověděl a gurmánsky si zamlaskal. Hned přiskočil k Hermioně a začal jí, s něhou jemu vlastní, přivádět k šílenství, respektive se z ní snažil dostat jakýkoliv zvuk, který by představoval bolest, zoufalství, strach nebo beznaděj.

„Zajímalo by mě, co by dělal, kdyby Potter zapíchnul jí místo toho krvezrádce," pousmál se Malfoy senior.

„To samý," ozval se Šedohřbet a dál se zase věnoval své oběti. Selwyn se jen hlasitě zachechtal a začal Šedohřbetovi podávat návrhy, co by s ní mohl ještě dělat.

Její tělo bylo zneucťováno a ona s tím nemohla nic dělat. Snažila se sice bránit jeho dotekům, ale byl silnější, a když se jí přece jen podařilo trochu uhnout nebo udělat cokoliv, co se mu nelíbilo, tak přišla bolest. Chvíli se to dalo vydržet, ale pak už neměla sílu s tím cokoliv udělat. Plakala, žadonila, prosila, ale nic z toho na starého prašivého vlkodlaka nezabíralo, jen to přinášelo další bolest a to se mu líbilo. To její zoufalství. Snažil se ho nabažit, jak jen mohl. Úplně se mu poddala. Dělal si s ní úplně všechno, co ho napadlo, byla z ní hadrová panenka, která udělala cokoliv, co on chtěl. Snažila se to nevnímat. Její duše se nacházela v prázdnotě. Chtěla jen jediné, aby přišel konec. Rychlý konec nebo jakékoliv jiné vysvobození, které by jí od toho uchránilo a on se na to musel dívat, snažil se sice odvrátit tvář, chvíli se mu to i dařilo, dokud ovšem si toho nevšimla Belatrix.

„Tak tobě se to nelíbí, to máš ovšem smůlu," pronesla a vyslala na něj kouzlo, po kterém nemohl odvrátit pohled, dokonce ani zavřít oči. Musel se na to zvěrstvo dívat a nemohl nijak zasáhnout. Začal litovat svého rozhodnutí, něco takového vůči Hermioně nečekal.

„Crucio," ozvalo se z hloučku smrtijedů, kteří se stále dívali na to divadlo. Kletba zasáhla Hermionu. Úplně jí to probralo z otupění. Začala řvát a třást se, ale zajímavé bylo, že řval i Šedohřbet. Kletba byla zrušena.

„To si ze mě děláš prdel, Lestrangu," zařval zadýchaně na jmenovaného smrtijeda.

„Já si jen chtěl vyzkoušet jednu mojí teorii v praxi a evidentně, jsem měl pravdu."

„Jóó, to jsem rád, ale můžeš mi vysvětlit, jakou zkurvenou teorii, jsi se snažil dokázat?" štěkl po něm ironicky Šedohřbet.

„Je to to co si myslím, drahý?" ozvala se Belatrix a byla asi jediná, kdo věděl, o co by mohlo jít, protože i Malfoy vypadal trošku zmateně.

„Jistě, jde o to, že za jistých okolností by mělo jít přenést kouzlo z jednoho člověka na druhého a to se i potvrdilo, i když ta druhá osoba toho s člověkem moc neměla společnýho," ušklíbl se.

„Já tě zabiju," zařval Šedohřbet a chtěl se na něj vrhnout, naštěstí pro Lestranga mu to nebylo dopřáno.

Ozvalo se prásknutí od přemístění. Někdo překonal bariéry, které byly postaveny kolem celého sídla Malfoyů. V místě odkud se ozval zvuk od přemístění, stáli dva muži a dva skřítci. Na sobě měli bílé tuniky s hlubokou kápí, která bránila nepříteli zjistit jeho totožnost. Jen co se oba muži rozhlédli po vězení, tak se pustili do boje proti menší přesile Smrtijedů. Smrtijedi se vůbec nestačili vzpamatovat z toho, že se někdo dostal do jednoho z nejlépe chráněných míst v Anglii a už na ně letělo několik kouzel.

„Defensio maxima," zareagoval pohotově Malfoy a svým štítem pokryl všechny Smrtijedy až na Šedohřbeta, který se vrhl proti nezvaným hostům. To už se i ostatní vzpamatovali a začali se bránit, ale neznámí muži využívali moment překvapení, jak nejvíce mohli a zasypávali své nepřátelé jedním kouzlem za druhým.

„Ááááúúúú," zařval Šedohřbet, do kterého zatím narazili všechny kletby, protože neměl hůlku při sobě. Naneštěstí mu nic vážného neudělali, tedy ho jenom ještě více rozzuřily a rozběhl se proti těm dvěma. Jeho bolest a vztek se začal projevovat. Jeho hlavou se honila jediná věc a k té směřoval celou svou mysl. Přeměnit se. Neznámým začínalo docházet, s kým mají tu čest. Poznali, že on je vlkodlak a bohužel pro ně té druhé nejvyšší třídy, který za jistých okolností se dokáže přeměnit i když není úplněk. Ten, co byl k němu blíž, na něj vyslal stříbrnou kletbu, ale jen ho škrábnul a on zrychlil. Už byl skoro u něj.

„Nigra pugno," zakřičel druhý bílý čaroděj a z jeho hůlky se vyvalila stříbrná mlha ve tvaru pěsti. Jedno z mála kouzel, které platí i na vlkodlaky a bylo přesné. Zasáhlo polopřeměněného Šedohřbeta přímo do hlavy. První Smrtijed mimo hru.

Ostatní se mezitím vzpamatovali a začínali opětovat útok. Belatrix spolu se svým manželem se pustili do prvního a Malfoy se Selwynem do druhého neznámého. Díky návnadě v podobě jednoho prašivého vlkodlaka mohli zaútočit, aniž by se museli bránit, ovšem už nečekali, že skřítci chránící své pány budou jejich kletby ničit a některé i rychleji vracet zpět.

Smrtijedi ze začátku posílali samé mučící kletby, ale po několika výměnách poznali, že před nimi stojí soupeř neméně zkušený, než jsou oni sami a tak se po prvních zraněních uchýlili i k neodpustitelným kletbám, co však nikdo z nich nečekal, že maskovaní jim to vrátí stejnou mincí.

„Avada kedavra," vyslal smrtící kletbu jeden z bílých. To že jí vyslal on, to zaskočilo všechny a hlavně Lestranga, proti kterému šla tato kletba úplně poprvé v životě. Místo aby se pokusil jí vyhnout, tak stál na místě a hypnotizoval jí pohledem. Byl úplně mimo. Jako kdyby si myslel, že mu nic nemůže udělat, ale to byl velký omyl. Zasáhla ho, jeho život vyhasl a duše se vypravila na strastiplnou cestu do nejhlubší jámy pekelné.

„Nééééé," zařvala Belatrix a začala jako šílená vysílat na svého soupeře jednu kletbu za druhou. Chtěla ho pomstít a bylo jí jedno, kolik sil jí to bude stát. Byla jak pominutá. Úplně šílená. Přesně v této situaci jsme mohli poznat, proč jí sám Pán zla měl za svojí pravou ruku. Vysílala jednu kletbu černější než druhou a avadama také nešetřila a její soupeř i se skřítkem měli co dělat, aby vše vyblokovali nebo se uhnuli. Jediná chyba je mohla stát život.

Malfoy a Selwyn se po smrti svého druha nedali zahambit novopečenou vdovou a začali dotírat na svého protivníka s ještě větší rychlostí a razancí, ale ani tento neznámý se nedal zlomit a vracel jim spolu se svým skřítkem jednu kletbu za druhou.

Po nějaké době se začala na nich projevovat únava. Zbývalo jen málo a boj bude u konce.

Belatrix stále sváděla urputný souboj s jedním maskovaným, který by bez pomoci jednoho skřítka dávno prohrál. Skřítek totiž do drah většiny kouzel smrti stihl nalevitovat nějaký předmět a mnohokrát tak ochránil svého pána před jistou smrtí. Tohle štěstí však nemohlo trvat věčně.

„Multo eruat," zařvala Belatrix a odhodila svého nepřítele na protější stěnu vězení, po které se bezvládně svezl na zem. Tentokrát mu ani skřítek nepomohl.

„Tak a teď si vychutnám tebe, ty špíno mrňavá, Crucio," vyslala kletbu na skřítka, ale než stačila dorazit ke svému cíli, tak jí odzbrojila jedna zbloudilá klatba a odhodila ji na Selwyna, kterého vyvedla z míry.

Selwynovo protivník toho ihned využil a začal složitými pohyby hůlkou vytvářet kouzlo, které zdaleka nevypadalo neškodně. Belatrix se rychle klidila z cesty, protože tu už byla na nic a Malfoy se snažil mu to kouzlo překazit, bohužel všechny jeho pokusy skončili na štítech obou skřítků. V ten moment se projevil Malfoův pud sebezáchovy.

„Ústup," zvolal a rychle spolu s Lestrangem zmizeli na schodišti. Bohužel při tom stihli vyslat ještě pár Avad z toho jedna mířící přímo na Harryho.

Následně do stropu schodiště narazilo mocné kouzlo od posledního z bílých a s velkým hlukem padajícího kamení se zasypala celá cesta mířící na povrch.

Avada kedavra, ta jedovatě zelená kletba však stále mířila přímo na něj. Mohl by se uhnout, ale to on udělat nechtěl, pro něj to znamenalo spásu, věčný klid. Dalo by se říct, že na ni čekal s otevřenou náručí. Pousmál se při pomyšlení, že takhle skončí chlapec, který přežil.

„Prásk," ozvala se rána po přemístění. Jeden za skřítků se přemístil přesně do dráhy kletby. Po nárazu dopadlo tělo skřítka přímo do Harryho náručí a odkrylo mu obličej. Nevěřil svým očím, toho skřítka znal a i po zásahu té kletby ještě žil.

„Harry Potter musí žít," s těmito slovy vydechl naposledy.

„Nééé! Doby to není možné," zařval Harry. Další, kdo kvůli němu zaplatil životem a to zcela zbytečně. „To já, já měl zemřít," promluvil potichu.

„Proč musíš trestat jen mě a ještě k tomu tolik." Ptal se a ani nevěděl koho. V dobrotivého boha už po těch mnoha dnech utrpení nevěřil a nedokázal si představit, že by držel nad nimi někdo takový ochrannou ruku, to už spíš sám ďábel sesadil z trůnu boha a sám si zahrával s jeho osudem. Jinak by se nemohlo stát tohle. Už toho na něj bylo moc a tohle byla poslední kapka. Pomoc tak dlouho vymodlovaná přišla, bohužel o pár chvil později než zabil Rona a Hermiona byla zneuctěna a nakažena vlkodlakem. Existuje vůbec nějaká spravedlnost?

Přišel k němu jeden z jeho zachránců a sundal si kápy.

„Pojď, vstávej, musíme tě rychle odvést do bezpečí, půjdeš domů Harry," promluvil na něj stařec nápadně se podobající Albusu Brumbálovi.

„Domů? Já nemám domov."

Byl tak rozrušen z té představy. Děsil se jí. Nemohl se už postavit sám sobě natož zbytku svých přátel. Ne po tom co provedl, nepochopili by to a jeho mozek se začal bránit. Už nezvládal tolik emocí a myšlenek. Cítil takový divný pocit. Nikdy ho ještě nezažil, ale tušil, že už to přichází a v tom si uvědomil, že Doby zemřel zbytečně. Svět není zkrátka k nikomu milostivý.


End file.
